A variety of systems and applications have high assurance specifications. For example, the Fail Safe Design Assurance (FSDA) specifications require that a single fault, such as an electrical open or short, not cause more than one region of device to malfunction in an undetected manner. Many existing solutions for meeting high assurance specifications involve using physically separate devices to provide isolation of functionality. In a conventional system, multiple devices having the same configuration and performing the same operations may provide outputs that are compared. If the outputs do not match, a fault is determined to have occurred.
However, using separate devices performing the same operations to determine whether a fault has occurred is inefficient in terms of system size, power consumption, weight, and cost. Single device solutions are limited, and do not sufficiently provide high assurance for signal lines. Single device solutions are also inefficient in terms of device size and power consumption.